


The way the waters move

by FrankietheHalloweenQueen



Category: Taboo (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankietheHalloweenQueen/pseuds/FrankietheHalloweenQueen
Summary: This obsession may be the sweetest form of madness ever created. The evening hours spill into the dew licked shadows of dawn and still your face, your scent, they linger here.





	The way the waters move

**Author's Note:**

> So this is not my usual style, AT ALL, I also haven't written for this fandom before, so please go easy on me. I generally HATE first person, but the poetics of this wouldn't shut up so I wrote it, because how can you not? Anyway here it is, love it, hate it, do whatever you want with it. Though I hope you don't hate it too much.

This obsession may be the sweetest form of madness ever created. The evening hours spill into the dew licked shadows of dawn and still your face, your scent, they linger here. Yet your body has not touched mine for such a very long time. There is anger in our hearts. You feel betrayed, there is a form of justice behind this but as usual you do not rely on logic. Nothing with you has ever been straight forwards big brother. Is it not a Delaney trait to be left of centre, just a little cursed. We who were born of the dark waters of our river, the one that shall, in time, come to claim every life and wash it towards the heavens or perhaps, somewhere deeper, darker. Like the places we have been, where you took me, so many times in our youth. 

Restless nights have haunted my life since you left me, the days are easier to fill, somehow in the later hours you become so much sharper, like the way shadows dance across the walls, licking their long fingers across the space, almost real when the room is shed in darkness all but for the fire. There you are, never allowing for true rest, lips are bitten, blood soaked into sheets, swallowed as eyes are held shut, the salt of tears begging to stay unshed, mingle and cause a deeper sting at the newly broken flesh. The taste reminds me of the ocean. Of the place you crossed so long ago no, the place I longed to cross with you, to follow after but lest I am forced to stay where I am, never knowing of how you may be. The dreams are no indication. Wild frustrations, screaming, withering, the sweat soaks through night clothes as fingers curl within the sheets. The body fighting back even as the mind succumbs, for it always will, with you I shall never have a choice, I’ve never had one. 

As each night moves into day, it is noticed, the pale tone of my skin, the weight of my limbs keeping me from my usual apparent ‘grace’. The doctor is called, women come with brews, herbs, drafts. As night comes each new concoction is poured down my throat and drags me deeper into your world, like stepping wrong and being pulled down into the mud of the river, suffocating, every inch of me is overwhelmed by your presence. The medicines only seem to deepen your powers. Whether the bed is empty or there is a warm body where yours once lay, I reach out, knowing it is not you, cry out in silent screams that tear my throat to ribbons. I feel myself drowning within you, your hands around my throat, pulling me deeper, here I will die, I shall perish in your arms and I could never be happier. To shed our flesh and be two souls, soon to be one. Each night I feel us growing closer, the moment of our triumphant release creeping deliciously towards me. 

How long you have made me wait and yet, even with the surety of our union, that you shall take me, as I have, you claim, taken your heart, your mind, soul and flesh. I once said I would wait forever, but each day my skin feels too tight. Absent fingers scratch at it, cheeks flaring as someone asks about the motion, someone always notices, they have been watching, they are always watching. How wonderful it must be, to be able to live in such solitude as you have. To move with you silent ease, commanding any space you enter, leaving like the shadows you have brought into my mind, into my every waking moment. There is never a time when you are not here, within me, the torment brings tears to my eyes, screams to my broken lips, yet still I wait. Desperate for night to come once more. For all this pain, this dance of ours, wicked, delicious, devastating, I shall always take part. 

Willingling I close my eyes, with each day break comes a new slew of memories, fingers quivering over buttons, spilling milk as it is poured into tea at the breakfast table. The shadows become like a fog, choking me from within, lining every inch within me until I am weighed down with nothing but /us/. Combined, this is something I relished, heavy lidded grasping for the last moment of my dreams I feel you there, hands beneath my body, the strength within them, lifting, moving me as you needed, claiming; I check for marks after each dream, the feeling of teeth against skin, tongue and lips, too real to leave nothing but a whisper of feeling the next day and yet, you are so talented, with your skillful invasion of my mind. How you must sit in your chair beside the fire and smile to yourself. For no matter where I am, how far you may be, you may still claim me, even if I cannot say the same of you. 

So dear brother, even when we share the same city, the same streets, you still must claim me in such a way? You taunt me with your suggestions, finding me and dragging me into the darkness with you, away from those who do their best to distract me, to help lift my weary spirits. Only to turn away once again. Is that what I must do too? Find a way to haunt you, to tame you with my own kind of magic. Shall I take your power, I must possess just as much as you, for our connection seems too strong. I just need to learn, to change something, so that the reins are resting within my hands. 

Can you see it now Brother? The way the waters move, they dance as I whisper your name, you hear them singing, as I watch them, their motions reminding me of our own movements, this is where I must come. Our place, the place of our ancestors, of the mad, the damned, the ones just like us. Here is where I divine the final key to our plan. Two souls as one, within the water, within the river, you say that sings to you. Well let her, let her sing you to sleep dear brother, so I may take over your mind, my fingers stretching across your body, your throat gasping for air as I drag you down, deeper into the depths of my own nightmare, blissful, dark, neverending. Here we will stay, just you and I, damned but as one. As it has always been. As it will always be.


End file.
